


The Cure for Headaches

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [5]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Kelliver, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli is the manager of a large department store, and Kellin has a complaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Headaches

Oliver Sykes sits in his office, left hand on his forehead massaging his headache away and right hand on his keyboard, typing away an important email on quantities of items to order. He's busy trying to figure out different numbers and how much revenue the Real Live Pets are actually bringing in, when his door opens slightly and Brianna slightly sticks her head in as she does when she knows he's busy and he's not going to like what she has to say very much. He sighs before she even speaks, he feels his headache getting worse and it takes a nasty pounding into his skull.

"Yes, Brianna," he says, taking his hands off his computer and turning his attention to her. She nervously walks in, red high heels clicking on the cherry wood floor and closes the door behind her. 

"Well, um, I know you don't want to be disturbed right now, Oliver-"

"Get on with it! You're already disturbing me, might as well tell me what's needed and then leave!" he shouts, causing her to jump slightly. He's in a much worse mood than usual, as he usually gets during the holidays since business always picks up, as well as his personal duties, which he is also severely behind on. He still has tons of shopping to do for his family, not to mention how he still needs to decorate his house with lights and a Christmas tree in order to prepare it for the Christmas party on Saturday.

"Well, there's someone that is insisting that they speak to you. They say it's urgent and it's imperative that you drop whatever you're doing and talk to them," she says, fiddling with the neckline of her dark maroon dress. 

"Oh, is it?" he muses, leaning back in his seat. He figures it couldn't hurt to take a short break from the task at hand, so he stands up-

"Should I send him back?" she asks, seeing Oli move for the first time that day. 

"Hm, yes," he says, sitting back down. He'd rather stay in his office anyways, and not have to face anyone else. 

"Be right back," she says, quickly disappearing from the room. He works while she's gone, delving back into the world of numbers and calculations when the door opens up wide to reveal a young man with long raven black hair, shaved on one side and dyed with dark red streaks. He's dressed in tight jeans and a sweater, and has a scowl on his face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the boy screams, shocking Oli to the point where he is speechless, "ADVERTISING THAT YOU HAVE THE BARBIE DREAMHOUSES IN STOCK AND THAT THEY'RE ONLY ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS HERE, BUT THEN I ARRIVE HERE AND SHOVE THROUGH THESE STUPID ASS PEOPLE ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE NOT, IN FACT, IN STOCK, AND ALSO - THAT THEY'RE PRICED AT ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS!"

Oli is completely and totally speechless. The boy's face is now red from shouting, and he's breathing hard as he awaits a response. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Oli says, trying to be as civil as he can, although he has the strong urge to yell right back at him. He's not having the best of days already, and someone screaming at him is not helping his headache whatsoever.

"Kellin," he snaps, "Kellin Quinn. And I demand some sort of compensation on this - because my daughter insists on that stupid fucking toy and I've been to every store within fifty miles of my house and nobody has it! Do you realize how badly I need this? My daughter will be crying on Christmas morning if she doesn't get it!"

"The reason," he says slowly, finding it harder and harder to keep his temper in check, "That we do not have the usual amount in stock is because a shipment from New York was delayed because of the severe winter storms occurring there last week. They should be here tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken. I can check if you'd like me to-"

"THAT DOES ME NO GOOD!" he screams, "I HAVE TO FLY OUT OF HERE TO GO TO MY EX-WIVES' HOUSE TONIGHT! I NEED THAT DAMN TOY TODAY!"

Oli happens to know that they do, however, have one of the Barbie Dream Houses in the back - it was currently being held for a customer that had ordered several months ago. He's not supposed to even mention it, or even bring it up to him, but he's having a rough day and a thought crosses his mind that most certainly should not have.

"We do have one in the back, but it's being held for someone else," he says, eyes staring at Kellin intently.

"Please, please, fuck, I'll do anything for that dammed thing," he begs, and those are the exact words Oli wanted to hear. He smirks, hoping to hell that the boy in front of him would be willing to do what he was about to ask for.

"How about sucking my dick?" he asks, in a tone that if Kellin refused, he could've played it off as just being an asshole to him - but if he didn't…

"Fine, yes, anything," he agrees, so quickly that Oli is more than shocked - and wonders if he wanted to do it as well. He's not sure what it was but he felt as if there was some chemistry going on between them from the moment they saw each other. "Under your desk?"

Oli nods, and then Kellin makes his way over, getting on his knees and crawling underneath as Oli undresses himself and sits back down - Kellin's hands instantly on his hard cock. He bites back the moan that begs to escape and instead watches as he's touched, briefly by only hands until he replaces them with his pretty lips, wrapping them around the head and taking him down…

"Fuck, yes," he gasps, right hand tangling itself in Kellin's messy red and black hair, tugging. He's been needing release for days, not even having the time to get off on his own, and the buildup of frustration combined with such a pretty boy on his cock was almost unbearable. Kellin is moaning as he goes down further, tongue gliding against the underside of his cock. It's more than obvious that he's done this before, especially as he comes off it and swirls his tongue around the tip, focusing on the sensitive underside and making direct eye contact with Oli.

"Am I doing good?" he asks, pressing his lips to the head and then flattening his tongue and gliding it across…

"Yes- fuck, yes," Oli stutters, left hand gripping the underside of the desk tightly. He's willing himself to last a little longer, it feels too good to finish now. Kellin looks too good to let it end so soon.

"Good," he replies before swallowing him down again, taking him deeper down his throat than any of his boyfriends had before him. He's so close now, moaning underneath his breath curse words and his grip in Kellin's hair getting tighter. 

"I'm - fuck - close," he says, and Kellin takes him out, opening his mouth and jerking his cock while looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Go on, then. Give it to me," he purrs, sticking his tongue out and letting the head of Oli's cock touch it as he strokes it with his hand-

"Fuck, yes, Jesus Christ that feels good, fuck!" Oli moans as he cums, Kellin allowing every bit into his mouth and then swallowing him down, biting his lip afterwards and smirking at him. Oli sits there breathless, chest heaving. He takes his hand out of Kellin's hair and clothes himself, allowing Kellin to get out from his position from underneath his desk.

"Now, about that Dream House…" Kellin says, his lips still shiny red from giving him the blowjob, "I hope you weren't joking… Still, I enjoyed that quite a bit to be honest with you."

Those words snap Oli out of his post orgasm haze, bringing him to full attention. He's never been the best at hitting on people, so he's not even going to try today.

"I'll have Brianna go get it for you," he says, picking up his office phone. "Brianna? Yes - I need you to go pull that Barbie Dream House we have in holding… Yes, I know that! Please just bring it to my office and leave it there. Thank you."

"How much do you need?" Kellin asks, pulling a wallet out of his back pocket and starting to thumb through it.

"Nothing. It's um, for your daughter," he says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 'Think, Oli, think,' he tells himself - he's got to figure out something fast to say before Kellin leaves if he ever hopes of seeing him again…

"What? No, I couldn't just take it, I'd feel bad," he says, still holding his wallet open. "No way-"

"Okay, well, give me your number, then," Oli spits out before he can over think it. He holds his breath as he awaits a response - hoping to hell that it was going to be a good one. Kellin expression goes from somewhat shocked to a smile within seconds.

"I guess it's a fair trade," he smiles. "You just have to promise to use it."

Oli nods, and they exchange numbers, Kellin leaving shortly afterwards and Oli is left alone with his work again - this time smiling as he calculates the numbers. He doesn't even realize that his headache is gone.


End file.
